Sailor Earth - Kumiko Chiba
by CrystalFabray
Summary: Kumiko Chiba was just another ordinary girl, if you don't count the fact that she is the re-incarnated princess from a thousand ago. Join Kumiko as she regains the memories of her past and present, and finds the one she lost many moons ago.
1. Usagi - Sailor Moon

I was walking past a large jewellery store behind a blonde girl. The blonde angrily scrunched something up and threw it behind her. Instead of hitting the floor, it hit my nose. It fell down and I caught it. "You should watch where you throw things bun-head." I commented, "You could get in trouble." The girl turned angrily,

"Who am I gonna get in trouble with for throwing a piece of paper!" She stated. She then flushed red as I un-crumpled her paper. It was an English test, and the girl seemed to struggle in the subject. In red, the number '30' was scrawled in the top corner and circled.

"Thirty percent? If you want, I can tutor you bun-head." I placed the paper lightly on the girls face. She snatched the paper out of my hand.

"Mind your own business!" The girl exclaimed. My eyes widened as I looked at the other girl. She was a head shorter than me, with large sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing the Juuban Municipal Middle School uniform. Her hair was like liquid gold and matched her fair skin perfectly. It was tied in two buns on the top of her head with some it out and reaching the back of her knees. She looked so familiar...but I just couldn't place where from.

_NO POV_

Usagi turned and paused at the sight at the person behind her. The other woman was a full head taller than Usagi, with black hair and blue eyes. Her hair was tied up into a short ponytail with a dark green bow, however, the ends of her hair were dyed green. She was wearing a blue blazer with a white dress shirt with a red bow on her chest. She was wearing a grey skirt and knee-high white socks with black shoes. The Moto Azabu High-School crest was embroiled onto her blazer, but had a golden teardrop-shaped crystal resting on her chest. She was holding her bookbag over her left shoulder.

_KUMIKO'S POV_

The girl and I stared at each other for a few seconds before footsteps cause me to look up. "It's time to go." Mamarou told me, causing me to nod.

"See you around bun-head." I said. Mamarou and I turned around and walked away. "Was that the place?"

"Yes, the biggest Jewellery Store I've seen. They might actually have it. The Legendary Silver Crystal." I gripped the pendant on my necklace,

"Then we can finally get them back."

_TIMESKIP_

Two figures approached OSA-P. One was wearing a tuxedo, a top hat, and was wearing a white domino mask over his eyes. The other was wearing a Sailor Uniform. Her skirt and cape are brown, whereas the bow's on her skirt and chest are green as well as the cuffs of her gloves and her choker. She was also wearing green heels that crossed over the front of her feet and over her ankles. She wore a tiara as well with a green gem in the centre. She also wore a dark green bow in her hair to hold her short, green dip-dyed black hair in a short high ponytail and she also wore a green domino mask, the same as her companion. The two climbed up the side of the wall. The male held the window open for the woman as she slipped in. The two heard a scream before pressing themselves to the wall. "Hey! You Ugly Monster-Lady!" A voice shouted, causing the woman to look down. A girl with long blonde hair ran in. The woman gasped, the girl was wearing a similar uniform to her own, albeit in different colours. There was a cat bounding beside her, a black one with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" The monster asked.

"Who me? Well, I...I guess um..." The moon seemed to shine brighter. "I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and for justice, I am Sailor Moon! And now, in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you. You don't scare me!" The monster then thrust her arm in the air, holding up a container with a red light in it, "Awaken minions! It's time for all those who have given Energy to our Great Ruler to arise and serve her!" Suddenly, women appeared out of nowhere with glowing red eyes. The monster pointed at Sailor Moon, "Attack her!" Sailor Moon the dogged as one of the women lunged at her. Pretty soon, Sailor Moon was running around, trying to get away from the possessed women. She soon started to wail, causing a supersonic scream. The woman in the green Sailor Suit jumped down, much to the other man's chargin.

"Ivy Trap!" She cried, holding her hands out towards the Monster. Thick, green roots erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the Monster, trapping it. "It's your turn Sailor Moon, she's unable to move!" The woman in green jumped back up to where her partner was waiting.

"The Tiara you're wearing, throw it and yell Moon Tiara Boomerang." The cat ordered. Sailor Moon touched her Tiara and it appeared above her hand.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She shouted. She threw it at the Monster, hitting it in the chest and causing it to disintegrate.

"Well, we didn't find the Legendary Silver Crystal." A male voice rang out through the now silent jewellery shop. "But we got to see something else quite interesting." Sailor Moon looked up and saw two figures standing on a windowsill. They turned and jumped out of the window. Sailor Moon ran out of OSA-P, trying to catch one last glimpse of the two.

"I won't forget your name, Sailor Moon." The woman in green stated, "You can call me Terra."

"And I, Tuxedo Mask." The two then disappeared into the night with Sailor Moon watching them in awe.


	2. Ami - Sailor Mercury

I blinked as a ball of paper hit me in the face for the second day in a row, surprisingly, by the same girl as yesterday. "Hey, Usagi, don't litter!" Someone complained. The voice seemed to come from the cat beside her.

"Hey, bun-head, you know I'm not a trash can, right?" I sighed. The girl turned as I pulled the paper from my face. "And I don't like people littering very much, it hurts the Earth."

"It's you again!" The girl gasped.

"Hey, was it just me or was your cat talking?" I lent close to the girl, causing a blush to spread across her cheeks. "She was, wasn't she?"

"No, she wasn't." The girl chocked out, taking a few steps back. "Cats can't talk to people that's ridiculous." She quickly picked up her cat, "Gotta go, bye!" The girl ran off.

"Here Miss, why don't you take one too." A brown-haired woman said, handing me a flyer.

"Thank you." I said, taking the flyer from the woman. I inspected it as I walked away.

_TIMESKIP - NO POV_

Sailor Moon struggled against the paper holding her to the wall. "There you are!" The Monster shouted, balling her fist and sending a punch in the blonde's direction. Suddenly, the paper was sliced apart and Sailor Moon was carried out of the way. "She's gone!" A blush formed on Sailor Moon's cheeks as she realised her saviour. It was the woman from last night. '_It's her!_' Sailor Moon thought happily, '_She saved me again!_' Terra set Sailor Moon on her feet.

"Come now Sailor Moon." Terra said, placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, "Let's not waste your friend's help."

"Right!" Sailor Moon agreed. She touched her Tiara and it appeared in her hand. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She shouted, launching it at the Monster. Terra lifted her hand,

"Petal Blizard!" She cried. Rose petals encased the Tiara as it flew. It hit the monster and disappeared. Before the mist cleared, Terra lept out of the closest window and disappeared into the sunset.

"Where did Terra go?" Sailor Moon asked Mercury, inspecting the now empty room.


	3. Rei - Sailor Mars

"How many Cram Schools does Ami have to go to?" A familiar voice complained, "She should be here, what if something happens."

"Don't worry Usagi, you can stay in touch with her using your Communicator." Someone else responded.

"Huh, you mean this? Isn't it just a regular old watch?" I looked up from my geology book as a cat started to screech loudly. "Luna, what's the matter?" I saw the blonde from yesterday turn and spot me.

"Have you picked up the habit of talking to yourself as well as littering bun-head?" I asked.

"It's you again!" The girl gasped.

"We seem to run into each other quite a bit. There's no need to make a big deal about it."

"Are you in Junior High too?" I pulled out my wallet and took an ID card out of it, showing it to the blonde next to me,

"No, I'm a second-year High-School Student."

"'Kumiko Chiba', 'Moto Azabu High-School'." I put the card back into my wallet.

"The guy you saw a couple of days ago is my younger brother, Mamarou." I explained, "He goes to the same High-School as me, but he's so smart he's a third-year student, so he'll be off to college soon. I think that it's only fair that I know your name, since you know mine."

"It's Usagi Tsukino. Um, have you heard of the Demon Bus?" The girl beside me asked.

"Yeah." I took off my glasses, tucking them into the neckline of my shirt and closed my book, "Apparently this bus line is supposed to be it, right?" I could feel the pair of eyes on me and turn to Usagi. She squealed and lifted her cat, who I'm assuming is Luna, and shielded her face.

_TIMESKIP_

Terra jumped and landed next to Tuxedo Mask just as the bus disappeared. The cat in Tuxedo Mask's arms jumped out and ran off. Terra knelt and picked up the hat that was resting on the ground. "She transformed." He said to Terra, "I saw it."

"Who is she?" Terra muttered.


	4. Masquerade Dance Party

_NO POV_

Terra and Tuxedo Mask walked into the Ball, arms linked. Tuxedo Mask was dressed to the nines, as always, with his sharp black suit and white domino mask. Terra was dressed in a form-fitting forest green dress, her green domino mask secure over her eyes. She had a white shawl covering her shoulders and a green bag hung from her wrist. Her hair gently brushed her shoulder blades. The two paused when they came across a handkerchief on the floor. Terra knelt down and picked it up, "Usagi Tsukino…" Terra read off it. "I'm going to find someone to dance with. You look for the Crystal." Terra tucked the handkerchief into her bag. Terra un-linked her arm with Tuxedo Mask and wandered outside. Soon, she found Usagi leaning against a pole by herself, dressed in a lovely pink gown with beads around her Odaogo's. "Gorgeous Princess." Terra greeted with a smile. Usagi looked up with wide eyes, "Will you grant me the great honour of dancing with me? Just once?" Terra offered her hand to Usagi. The blonde placed her hand in Terra's outstretched one. The green-clad girl lead Usagi to the Dance Floor. "Now, your hand goes here." Terra guided Usagi's hand to her shoulder, "My hand goes here." Terra placed her hand on Usagi's waist, holding her other hand up. The two started to dance around the floor,

"I was thinking about you." Usagi admitted, "Just now I was hoping I would see you again."

"As was I."

"So, aren't you-" Terra placed a finger over Usagi's mouth, stopping the question before it could spill from her lips. Usagi smiled but then gasped as Terra twirled her before letting her fall into a dip. Terra pulled the blonde into her arms again. Terra looked to the side and saw Tuxedo Mask standing at a doorway.

"Apologies, Princess, but I must leave." Terra let go of Usagi's hand and hurried into the crowd,

"Wait! Terra!" Usagi called, but the black and green-haired girl had disappeared.

_TIMESKIP_

Usagi was thrown from the side of the building, but a figure clad in a brown and green Sailor Suit rushed forward and grabbed her hand, the other gripping onto the stone railing. Usagi opened her eyes and looked up at her saviour, "Terra!" She gasped.

"I'm slipping." Terra groaned as her fingers started to inch off the railing. Her hand then slipped and the two started to plummet. Terra moved so she was underneath Usagi, so if they hit the ground it would have less of an impact on Usagi.

"Usagi! Use your pen!" Luna shouted.

"My pen?" Usagi repeated. She pulled her disguise pen from her dress and lifted it. It shone before turning into a parasol and gently setting the two on the ground.

"Guess it was your turn to save me, huh?" Terra said with a smile. She placed her hands on Usagi's cheeks and tilted the shorter girl's head upwards, "Are you hurt?"

"No…" Usagi said. A figure jumped beside them,

"Terra, we need to go." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Right." Terra agreed. The two ran off,

"Terra! Tuxedo Mask! Wait!" Usagi shouted as the two disappeared. After a shout from Luna, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, complete with a new Tiara. She jumped up to where Sailor Mars and Mercury was battling the Darkness.

"Evil Spirit Begone!" Mars shouted, sending a fireball towards the Darkness. However, it was swallowed up, "It didn't work."

"What do we do?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Sailor Moon!" A masculine voice shouted. The blonde Sailor Guardian looked up to see Terra and Tuxedo Mask standing on a balcony. "The only way to vanquish the darkness is with a stronger light." Sailor Moon's eyes trailed over to the Moon above Terra's head.

"Use your new Tiara to reflect the Moonlight Sailor Moon!" Terra shouted. Sailor Moon's new tiara shone as she turned to the possessed Princess Di.

"How dare you possess the Princess you evil villain!" She shouted. "Prepare to be punished! Moon Twilight Flash!" A beam of silver light shot out of Sailor Moon's Tiara and cut through the shadow, causing the shadow to disappear from the Princess, but move to the roof of another building. Terra watched behind a pillar, her eyes set in a glare as the shadow solidified into a man with long brown hair.

"The only thing you hurt was my shadow." His voice carried across the courtyard.

"They still got the better of you Nephrite." Another voice said as three more figures appeared beside the first. One had long silver hair and was wearing a cape, the other two both hand long hair, however, one's hair was shorter than the other.

"Wh-who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We are the four Kings of the Dark Kingdom who serve our Great Ruler." The silver-haired man said. "I am Kunzite."

"Zoisite." The man with long blonde hair added.

"I'm Nephrite." The brown-haired man continued.

"Jadite." The final one finished. _Why do they seem so familiar…_ Terra thought.

"Here me, Sailor Guardians, the Legendary Silver Crystal you seek rightfully belongs to our Great Ruler and we _will_ get it." Kunzite announced, "No matter what the cost. Then, the Dark Kingdom will reign over this world, and you will all bow down before our Great Ruler."

"We won't let that happen!" Luna declared.

"Go ahead and stop us then, if you can." The four Kings then disappeared.

_TIMESKIP_

Sailor Moon was passed out on a bench outside on the courtyard. Terra slowly approached the sleeping girl. Terra gently cupped Sailor Moon's cheek. She leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Sailor Moon's cheek, savouring the soft feel of her skin. "Get away from Usagi right now!" Luna shouted, causing Terra to straighten. She looked down at the cat. "Who are you and your partner, really? And why do you always seem to show up wherever we are."

"If I told you who we truly are, then we wouldn't have a Secret Identity." Terra said with a smile, "As for us being wherever you are, it's because Tuxedo Mask and I are looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal as well."

"Does that mean you're with us or against us?"

"Who knows? We could be either." Terra jumped up onto the railing and then off into the night.


	5. Makoto - Sailor Jupiter

Kumiko and Mamarou were walking down the street late at night. Kumiko looked to the side and saw a girl with what she could only assume was her boyfriend or a sibling due to their close proximity. However, she narrowed her eyes when a green aura appeared around the male. She nudged her brother who turned to see what she was looking at. Mamarou took one glance at the situation and snapped his book shut

_TIMESKIP_

Usagi woke to see Terra standing on her windowsill. Usagi placed her hand on Terra's, letting the black and green haired girl pull her out of bed and out of the window. Usagi followed Terra out of the house and down the streets of Tokyo. Terra lead Usagi past a street where the blonde saw her friend being attacked. Very soon, Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno appeared. The three quickly transformed but were unable to attack due to the Bride Monster holding Makoto Kino captive. Nephrite soon appeared. Mars, Mercury and Sailor Moon were soon immobile. Makoto broke free from her captor, and when she did, Luna threw a Transformation Pen. Makato lifted her pen in the air, transforming into Sailor Jupiter. She was able to defeat the Bride Monster using Jupiter Thunderbolt, and Nephrite disappeared. Terra and Tuxedo Mask nodded at each other before disappearing into the night.


	6. Terra

_Find the Legendary Silver Crystal!_ A female voice shouted as I woke up. I let out a gasp as I turned to my window, only to find the sun peeking over the horizon. I shakily got out of bed and wrapped my robe around me, making my way out of my bedroom. I fixed myself a cup of tea and curled onto the couch. A few minutes later, Mamarou exited his room. He saw me curled on the sofa and sighed. He walked over to me and sat down, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. "The same dream?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"I don't know who she is." I whispered, "The woman who calls out to me. Why does she want me to find the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

_TIMESKIP_

Mamarou and I walked side-by-side. He was walking me to school before he headed to his own. I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to the world around me, and someone ran into me. Causing me to fall to the floor. I looked up and saw Usagi on the floor opposite me. A hand appeared in my eyesight and I grabbed it, letting Mamarou pull me to my feet. "Owie!" Usagi complained.

"Are you alright?" Her blue haired friend asked. Usagi looked up and her eyes fell on me and my brother, who had retrieved my bookbag.

"Not you again!"

"You should really watch your surroundings Usagi." I commented, brushing off my skirt. "You could hurt yourself or someone around you."

"You weren't paying attention either sis." Mamarou said.

"Well, we were both at fault." I offered my hand down to Usagi to help her stand.

"No thank you." Usagi said, standing on her own. She had her head down before looking back up at me. She then turned so her back was to me. I smiled softly.

"Take care of yourself Usagi, see you around!" I waved to the blonde before Mamarou and I walked off.

_TIMESKIP - NO POV_

"Making that statement on the news was a smart idea, Tuxedo Mask." Terra commented, sitting on the edge of a tall building, the wind gently blowing her short ponytail. Tuxedo Mask was standing beside her. "It'll flush out any of the fakes, and we'll find the real thing."

_TIMESKIP_

Usagi was about to fall flat on her face, but a hand quickly reached out and pulled her into themselves. "Are you alright?" Terra asked before Usagi collapsed.

"So warm…" Usagi muttered.

"I am so sorry." Terra said, "This is all mine and Tuxedo Mask's fault. We were too rash, impulsive. We caused this whole mess…" Usagi pulled away from Terra to stare at her.

"You mean...it was you?"

"We started it, with the broadcast this morning, but the events after that were the work of Dark Forces. Please, you must believe me, what I'm saying is true."

"I do _believe_ you." Usagi replied with a smile, however, Terra wasn't smiling.

"Tuxedo Mask and I need to find the Legendary Silver Crystal. But...we don't have the means to track it." Usagi stood and collected her bookbag,

"I know how you feel. Even though I'm the leader, I don't feel like it. I'm powerless. It's my job to protect everyone but I can't." Usagi's grip tightened on her bookbag. Terra stood and turned to the blonde. "I guess...all we can do is try harder." Usagi then turned towards the news station, "Oh no…" Terra turned to where she was watching and saw a series of explosions. She walked up to Usagi and placed her hands on her shoulders,

"You should transform Sailor Moon." She said, "You need to save your friends."

"You knew then...all this time...that I was Sailor Moon?"

"Only you can save them. You're their last hope!"

"But how? I can't summon mist or fire or lightning like the others can. I can't summon vines like you either. I'm just a big crybaby. And without Luna, I'm totally useless!" Terra turned Usagi and pulled the shorter girl into a hug.

"The power you have is special. You're able to open up peoples hearts and they let you in. You saw your friends for who they truly were and you bought out the best in them. You got them to smile. In my eyes, that makes you the perfect fit to lead them." Terra took Usagi's bookbag from her and stepped back, "So..are you gonna transform or what?"

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and ran off. Terra watched with a soft smile.

_TIMESKIP_

Sailor Moon landed, exhausted from returning everyone's energy. Terra landed next to her and caught the blonde as she fell. "Sailor Moon!" Terra gasped. Unfortunately, the guardian had already passed out, "You used up all your energy saving everyone, but you did it, thank you." Terra swept Sailor Moon into her arms, causing a pocket watch to fall from Terra, landing on Sailor Moon as they walked away.

_TIMESKIP - KUMIKO'S POV_

When I got home, I cancelled my Transformation, leaving me in my High-School uniform. I let Sailor Moon sleep in my bed that night. Mamarou was frantic, asking why I had bought her home. After I explained the situation, he calmed down. The next afternoon, I put on a casual pair of shorts and a green top. I made a cup of tea, hoping that Sailor Moon was awake. When I entered my room with the mug, Usagi was sitting up in bed, her own Transformation had cancelled overnight. "Your awake." I said with a small smile, setting the cup on the bedside table. "You slept like a rock."

"Is that you...Terra?" Usagi whispered.


	7. Kumiko - Sailor Earth

"So...where am I?" Usagi asked, "What is this place?"

"You're in my bedroom in mine and Mamarou's apartment." I explained, folding my hands behind my back. Usagi looked out my window,

"I remember...I used the Moon Stick and Moon Healing Escalation for the first time. And then I'm not sure." Usagi's eyes fell to my mask that was resting on the table in the corner of my room alongside the ribbon I use to tie my hair up. She slowly got out of bed.

"You drained all your energy after the battle with Zoisite. You passed out. I couldn't wake you." I watched as Usagi walked over to where my mask was placed, "I thought it would be best to bring you here. Do you remember?" Usagi picked up my mask and turned to me,

"Yes, I do now." Usagi started to walk over to me, "I can't believe I never noticed before. The soft voice, and the bow in your hair." Usagi lifted my mask so it was over my eyes. "And those eyes I can't seem to look away from. I see it now, you are Terra." I took my mask from Usagi.

"Actually, when I become Terra, that's not what my brain tells me." I sighed, "My brain tells me 'Sailor Earth'." I walked over to my table and placed my mask back on it. "But...I didn't want the world to associate me with Sailor V when we hadn't even met."

"So, why did you become Terra in the first place?"

"Mamarou and I donned these persona's so we could regain my lost memories. We need the Legendary Silver Crystal to help retrieve them."

"Your memories?"

"Yeah. When we were kids, Mamarou and I, along with our parents, went for a drive. It was Mamo's sixth birthday, so we wanted to do something special for him. There was a crash...and our parents died."

"Oh no…" Usagi said softly,

"Mamarou and I were able to survive, but I lost my memories. The Doctors had to tell me who my own brother was. Mamarou was distraught, I didn't remember him at all...I lost my identity. I...I don't even know if my name is Kumiko Chiba. I...I could be someone else, and I could have family somewhere in Japan that's looking for me, but they won't be able to." I turned to look at Usagi, "That's all that I could think about for a couple of years until I started to have a strange dream. It was always the same thing…a girl with the moon on her forehead…she calls out to me…only saying one thing. 'Find the Legendary Silver Crystal'. The next morning after the first dream, this appeared." I lifted my necklace from under my shirt, showing Usagi the crystal charm, "It gave me the ability to become Terra, or Sailor Earth. Pretty soon, Mamarou was helping me prowl the streets of Tokyo late at night, trying to find the Legendary Silver Crystal, it was the only clue we had to getting my memories back. So...why are you looking for the Crystal?"

"Huh?" Usagi muttered.

"Aren't you and the other Sailor Guardians searching for it as well? Why?"

"I don't know why." Usagi admitted, "Luna didn't give a reason, she just told us to find the Silver Crystal and protect it."

"Hmm." I trailed off. "Hey, are we able to keep this just between the to of us?" Usagi nodded. "Thank you."

"Something just between us…" Usagi whispered, "Just between us." Usagi looked up at me, causing me to give her a small smile. She took a step forward, looking up at me. "I-I'm sorry. Everyone must be worried sick about me, I should go." Usagi walked towards the door. I quickly picked up her bookbag and rushed over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Usako…" I lifted her bookbag into her line of sight, "I don't think your teachers would want you to forget your books." Usagi nodded.

TIMESKIP

When lunch started, I walked up to the roof and lent on the railing. From where I stood, I could see the middle school just across the park. I pulled out Usagi's handkerchief from my pocket and stared at it. I wonder what you'd be doing now, Usako… I thought. I lifted the handkerchief and pressed a kiss to it, hoping that she was thinking of me too.

TIMESKIP

I looked out of the window of the bus, deep in thought as Mamarou and I rode home. What made me tell her everything…? Mamarou suddenly threw an arm over my chest and pressed me against my seat as the bus suddenly stopped. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied as Mamarou let his arm drop, "What's going on?"

"I must find Sailor Moon." The Bus Driver muttered as he stood.

"I need to know where Sailor Moon is." A passenger droned,

"I must find her and take the Crystal from her." Another added.

"What is happening here?" Mamarou asked.

TIMESKIP

Tuxedo Mask and I jumped down next to Sailor Moon and Zoisite. Tuxedo Mask managed to sock the blonde male in the jaw, causing him to drop Sailor Moon. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground. I pulled her upright so she was leaning on my shoulder, "You came for me, just like I knew you would." Sailor Moon muttered. "Terra…" I smiled,

"You can call me Sailor Earth, that is my name." I said. Sailor Moon smiled at me.

"Hey, you two in the masks, what gives, I thought you wanted the Legendary Silver Crystal too?" Zoisite growled. I glared at him as Tuxedo Mask stood.

"What we want?" Tuxedo Mask questioned, "You have no idea what we want!" He launched himself at Zoisite, ready to punch him, but a black bubble surrounded him, so Tuxedo Mask was unable to reach him.

"Don't think I'd let you do that again." Zoisite held out his hand and sent a beam of Dark Energy at him, causing him to fly back,

"Tuxedo Mask!" I cried. Another beam of Dark Energy hit me. I flew back and landed next to Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Earth!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. I shakily lifted my head and saw her in Zoisite's grip. I grit my teeth as I shakily sat on my knees. My mask had been destroyed and was laying a few feet away from my hand.

"You sure you don't want the Crystal?" Zoisite questioned, "'Cause it seems like you want something really bad."

"They do…" Sailor Moon spoke up, "Sailor Earth does want the Crystal, she needs it to remember! And she's been searching for it for years!" She's right...The Legendary Silver Crystal was all I ever wanted...but now...after meeting Usagi...I shakily lifted my hand out towards Sailor Moon,

"Usako…" I said, "Yout all I wish for now…"

"Oh Kumi…"

"I've had enough of this." Zoisite sighed, lifting his hand. A large Ice Shard appeared above his hand.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried, hugging Zoisite around the waist.

"Let go of me! Get out of my way!"

"Usako!" I shouted.

"I think I'll kill you first." Zoisite stood above Sailor Moon, his Ice Shard ready to fall. "And then once your out of the picture, I can take the Legendary Silver Crystal!"

"USAKO!" I cried.

NOOOO!" Sailor Moon shouted. However, instead of the Ice Shard impaling Sailor Moon, something jumped down and destroyed it.

"What?" Zoisite gasped. Not a second later, a crescent-shaped boomerang cut through the air and sliced Zoisite's stomach. Zoisite fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "Damn you!"

"What on earth was that?" Sailor Moon gasped, looking up. I looked up and watched as the boomerang returned to someone's hand. This person had long blonde hair and was wearing an orange Sailor Suit. She had a chain around her waist and a red bow in her hair. "Who is that?" My breath caught in my throat when I saw the mark on her forehead. "A crescent mark on her forehead? Is it possible that she's the Legendary Guardian of Justice? Sailor V?"


	8. Minako - Sailor V

"Sailor V?" Mercury muttered, shakily getting to her feet.

"I don't believe it." Jupiter added as she too got to her feet. "What is she doing here?"

"Is she really the same Sailor V and from the news and video game?" Mars wondered, "Her costume seems different…" She commented.

"I am." Sailor V said as she bought a red mask to her face, "I assure you it's me. I've just never taken off the mask in public before."

"Sailor V's red mask! So you really are her!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"How rude!" A white cat said, stepping up, "Show some respect! While it is true she is Sailor V, there is more. My mistress is of the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium. She is heiress to the Legendary Silver Crystal. She is Princess Serenity."

"Princess…" I muttered, my eyes wide as I stared up at her. I shakily got to my feet, ignoring the pain. Tuxedo Mask got up next to me. Zoisite then got up and looked around, as the other Sailor Guardians surrounded him.

"I was so close." He muttered and disappeared.

"We need to go." Mamarou muttered under his breath.

"Right." Tuxedo Mask and I then ran off, my heels clicking as we did.

"Sailor Earth!" Sailor Moon cried. _Princess Serenity…_ I thought as I ran. The name sounds familiar, so why does the one who owns it not seem familiar also? A picture of Usagi appeared in my mind. I am so sorry Usako...I wasn't strong enough to protect you.

_TIMESKIP_

"Kumiko, are you ok?" Mamarou asked. We were sat on opposite sides of our small dining room table early the next morning.

"I don't know." I responded softly, clutching my cup. "Last night...when Sailor V appeared...she called herself Princess Serenity but...I don't think it's her."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know…" I looked out of the window at the skyline. "It...it just doesn't fit…"

_TIMESKIP_

I sat down on a bench in the park, re-reading my geology books. My glasses were seated on the top of my nose as I read. "Kumi...hi…" A familiar voice greeted. I looked and my eyes widened when I saw Usagi and her cat, Luna.

"Usako…" I muttered.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too." I closed my book and gently set it on my pile next to me. I looked away from Usagi and took my glasses off. "I'm...I'm sorry about last night Usako."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't able to protect you...I can't even look at you without feeling ashamed." I then looked up at Usagi with a smile, "But...I guess the world wanted us to bump into each other again, so who am I to deny it?"

"Yeah, must be fate. Hey, I just remembered." Usagi pulled something out of her pocket. "This pocket watch, it's yours, right?" I looked down and saw my dad's pocket watch in her hand. "I meant to give it back to you, but I forgot." I smiled a little more at Usagi,

"You hang on to it for a while." I suggested, "In fact, I have something of yours as well."

"Huh? You have something of mine? What on earth could it be? I didn't leave anything with you."

"Maybe next time we meet I can give it back."

"Yeah, next time." Usagi said, a small blush on her cheeks.

_TIMESKIP_

_Gaia!_ A feminine voice called. I gasped as I sat up in bed. Not again...these dreams are getting out of hand. I placed my hand over my face, that was more than a dream...more like...a memory… With my free hand, I reached out and switched on my bedside light. However, it didn't turn on. I looked at it, flicking the switch a couple of times with the same result. I stood and walked over to my window, opening my curtains, only to see the entire city void of light. "Kumiko." Mamarou said, opening my door, "Do you see outside? There's no light."

"This isn't a blackout." I muttered, "Dark Forces are at work here."

_TIMESKIP_

Tuxedo Mask and I ran towards Tokyo Tower, that's where the Dark Energy was strongest. I saw a bright light, and Sailor Moon was falling from the sky. "Sailor Moon!" I cried, leaping up the tower. I caught Sailor Moon in my arms and we landed on one of the beams. Tuxedo Mask landed beside us, keeping an eye on the battle above.

"Sailor Earth." Sailor Moon gasped. She threw her arms around me in a tight hug. I was too shocked to respond. Sailor Moon pulled away quickly, "It's too dangerous here, you and Tuxedo Mask have to get away from this place. I'll be fine, leave the rest to me." Sailor Moon surged forward and pressed her lips to mine. She pulled away too soon for my liking and jumped up to the top of Tokyo Tower. I watched as she lept away, placing my hand over my lips. I watched as she jumped in front of the other sailor guardians. Unfortunately, Kunzite had just prepared an attack and shot it towards Sailor Moon. I grit my teeth, getting to my feet and jumping up.

"Sailor Earth, no!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. I ignored my brother as I put myself in between the attack and Sailor Moon. _I'll protect you Usako._

"Sailor Earth!" Sailor Moon cried.


	9. Serenity - Princess

'_Sailor Earth, open your eyes!'_ _I did as the voice said, I opened my eyes and inspected the world around me. I wasn't in Tokyo anymore, nor was I in Sailor Moon's arms. I was in a misty world...like a dream world. I looked around, before my eyes fell on a woman with long blonde hair that shines like moonlight...is it you, Sailor Moon? The one who calls out to me in my dreams? The woman changed to Sailor Moon who was bawling her eyes out. Why...why are you sad? You shouldn't be sad...and why are you crying? I gasped, this has happened before...many years ago…_

'_Gaia!' A voice shouted, 'Please don't leave me, Gaia! Gaia!'_

My breath caught in my throat, _Gaia, that's my name. _I was re-born here on Earth again...to find you again… I shakily lifted my hands up towards Sailor Moon's face above me, "I found you again my love...my Serenity…" I whispered before the darkness consumed me.

_NO POV_

Sailor Moon stared at Sailor Earth's unconscious body with tears in her eyes. She started to wail, shaking her head as she did. The scream caused Sailor Moon's Tiara to break, a bright light emitting from her body as a Crescent Moon appeared on her forehead. Suddenly, her attire changed. A regal white gown appeared on her body, replacing her Sailor Uniform, and pins appeared in her hair. Serenity opened her eyes, staring at the watch between her hands. _Her broken watch…_ She thought, _It's ticking again running backwards...like it's turning back time...to the memories I lost...that are starting to return...unhappy memories…_ Serenity's eyes opened, scanning Sailor Earth in front of her. "It's all coming back to me…" She muttered softly. "I remember now…" Serenity gently cupped Sailor Earth's cheeks. "You are my one true love...Gaia." Serenity pressed her forehead against Sailor Earth's shoulder and cried,

_MEMORY 1_

_Princess Serenity snuck through the gardens of the Earth Kingdom. She saw someone standing by themselves. They were wearing a Sailor Uniform, much like her Sailor Guardians, but hers was brown and green. She had long, black hair tied into a ponytail with a green bow, causing it to reach her waist. The girl turned to where Serenity was hiding behind a tree. "Come on out. I know you're here." She said. Serenity smiled softly as she stepped out of her hiding place to approach the dark-haired woman. When she was close, she noticed that the woman had sea-blue eyes. She bowed at the waist, her black hair falling over her shoulder, "Greetings, your Royal Highness. I am Gaia, Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Earth and Sailor Guardian of planet Earth."_

"_I am Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium." Serenity responded, "Please don't bow." Gaia straightened, offering her hand to Serenity. The blonde princess placed her hand in the taller girl's. Gaia gently lifted Serenity's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it._

_MEMORY 2_

_Serenity and Gaia stood on one of Silver Millennium's balconies, enjoying a quiet moment to themselves. "Gaia, this has to stop." Serenity said softly, "We mustn't see each other anymore."_

"_Why do you say that?" Gaia asked in the same soft tone. _

"_People from the Earth and people from the Moon are not allowed to be together. It's forbidden, it's the will of the Gods...we shouldn't...we mustn't fall in love…" Gaia gently cupped Serenity's cheek and pulled the shorter girl into a kiss. It was too late, the two Princesses had fallen deeply for each other._

_MEMORY 3_

"_Stand back Serenity!" Gaia ordered, holding an arm out in front of her beloved. She had felt the pain of her brother's death and refused to let Silver Millennium fall as he and her Kingdom did. Gaia grit her teeth, how dare her people kill him. Gaia stepped forward, "People of Earth! Stop this madness by order of your Princess!"_

"_Gaia have you turned against us?!" A voice shouted, "This is all _her _fault!" The person lifted their sword high, aiming right for Serenity, "I will destroy you!" Gaia jumped in front of Serenity, letting herself be slain by one of her own._

_MEMORIES END_

"Gaia! NO!" Serenity cried. "Please say something, open your eyes. We were re-born, did we find each other just to be separated again? Fate cannot be that cruel. I never got to tell you how I really feel about you, I love you. You're my one and only true love! Sailor Earth!" Serenity wailed as tears spilled down her cheeks. One of her tears then started to glow brightly,

"So bright!" Venus complained.

"Powerful!" Mars agreed,

"We can't get anywhere near them." Jupiter added.

"Usagi's tear crystallized, it's gleaming!" Mercury explained,

"It's too bright, I can't see a thing!" Mars stated,

"That brilliant white light…" Jupiter trailed off,

"Could it be…?" Venus gasped.

"A ball of light split off from the Crystal." Mercury commented. "And now it's entering Sailor Earth." The Legendary Silver Crystal fell into the palm of Serenity's hands.

"The light, it disappeared." Jupiter commented.

"Queen Beryl, you're here." Kunzite said as said woman appeared through a portal.

"Princess!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, "Take of Sailor Earth's necklace!" Serenity scrambled to take off Sailor Earth's necklace. She tugged the chain off her neck. When it was free, Sailor Earth transformed back into Kumiko.

"Now Kunzite, hurry! Seize the Legendary Silver Crystal, for the glory of the Dark Kingdom!" Queen Beryl ordered, glaring down at the silver man.

"At once." Kunzite held up an arm to Serenity and Kumiko. Before he could do anything, the other Sailor Scouts lept in front of them.

"Wait! Kunzite, don't do this!" Venus pleaded,

"Get out of my way!" He commanded.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted as she tried to hit Kunzite, but he dodged.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Mercury exclaimed as she shrouded his vision,

"What?" Kunzite gasped,

"Evil spirit begone!" Mars declared, she was able to hit his arm.

"Well, I'll just have to destroy you myself!" Queen Beryl said as she sent dark lightning at the guardians.

"AHHH!" We screamed. Venus and Mercury were able to direct the lightning away from Princess Serenity.

"Sailor Moon, are you ok?" Mars asked. Serenity opened her eyes slightly. They snapped open fully when they registered the missing person in the bubble.

"Where's Kumiko?" Serenity asked. The five looked up and saw Kunzite chuckling darkly. He had Kumiko in his arms as they backed away, "Kumiko!"

"Can't we save her for Serenity?" Mercury pestered,

"We can't, we have to protect the Princess!" Venus argued,

"Looks like I will be leaving with the Crystal _and_ Sailor Earth!" Queen Beryl taunted,

"Please Sailor Moon, stay back!" Jupiter insisted, wrapping an arm around Serenity's waist, Mars held onto her arm.

"Let go!" Serenity pleaded,

"I'm done with you Sailor Guardians!" Queen Beryl declared as she gave a sinister smirk,

"Please, please don't take her!" Serenity begged. "NO! Just please let her go!" She had tears running down her face, "Please I'm begging you! Don't go!" Queen Beryl and Kunzite left through the portal with Kumiko, the lightning stopping as they did. "Kumi!" Serenity screamed.

_TIMESKIP_

The four Sailor Guardians, Tuxedo Mask, and Princess Serenity were all gathered in the Command Centre underneath the arcade. Serenity was crying her eyes out on a pillow, while everyone could do nothing but watch on. Tuxedo Mask was just as sad as the Princess but didn't think that the Sailor Guardians wanted to deal with two crying people. "Sailor Moon-I-I mean, Serenity, my Princess. Has your memory come back?" Venus asked as she knelt down. Serenity could only lift her head and nod weakly. "So you remember now that I, Sailor Venus, am the true leader of the Sailor Guardians. And now we four were assigned to protect you. Do you recall our Kingdom, Silver Millennium? The glory that it once was."

"Yes, I remember…" Serenity trailed off,

"So one of the Moon Kingdom's Princesses isn't Minako, it's actually Usagi?" Mars clarified,

"I'm so sorry that we had to deceive you all, but it was necessary to protect both the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal." Artemis stated.

"Then what's the whole story?" Mercury asked. "Please tell us what happened in the past."

"Back in ancient times, the Earth was one big country, a Kingdom unto itself. The Moon was a separate realm, distinct from it's close neighbour. All of you served the Princess as Sailor Guardians, you were her bodyguards, her protectors. Then came that terrible day. The Earth went to war with the Moon and everything changed."

"The Earth was in utter mayhem." Tuxedo Mask spoke up, causing everyone to look at him, "I remember my people turning on us with no hesitation." Tuxedo Mask clenched his fists, "They caught me just as I was leaving the Palace, killed me before I could fight back. I wanted to come and warn you, I swear it."

"That's right." Mercury remembered, recalling her past life.

"In our past lives, we were fighting." Mars realised,

"As Sailor Guardians, we were ready to lay down our lives for the Princess." Jupiter recalled,

"Indeed." Artemis continued, "But while you were busy trying to repel wave after wave of Earth soldiers, Gaia, the Earth's crown Princess and Sailor Guardian, fought to make peace. Sadly, one of her own people turned on her, and struck her down." Tuxedo Mask grit his teeth, furious and saddened at the mention of her sister's death.

"Are you saying that Princess was Terra?" Mars gasped, "I mean, Sailor Earth?"

"Yes that is correct, the girl, Kumiko Chiba, is Princess Gaia reincarnate."

"And I am Mamarou Chiba." Tuxedo Mask introduced, "Prince Endymion's reincarnate." Tuxedo Mask gave a small bow. "I regained my memories some time ago, when Kumiko and I had our accident, I remembered I was Prince Endymion. Every year since then I have remembered another year of my past life."

"A terrible tragedy that befell the Moon never should have happened." Artemis stated, "But our enemy brainwashed the people of Earth and drove them to attack us. Still, the Moon Kingdom fought back, and Queen Serenity managed to seal the evil away."

"So this is history repeating itself." Jupiter stated.

"It's so awful. Why is this happening again?" Mars asked. Venus gasped,

"That woman, she must of broke the seal and freed the evil!" Venus realised. Serenity took note of this and faced Venus.

"Who are you talking about? Do you mean the woman who took Kumiko? Did you recognise her? Who is she?" Serenity put her hands on Venus and started to shake her. Serenity started to bombard Venus with questions, "Oh Minako, tell me that you know where she's taken Kumi! Please, I need to find her!"

"I'm sorry I don't know. Please calm down Princess." Venus said calmly. Serenity put her hands on the floor and stopped shaking Venus. Serenity looked straight into her eyes,

"Stop calling me that I'm not a Princess, I'm Usagi Tsukino! I'm not royalty, I'm just a normal girl in middle school. I'm just a girl in love, with a girl." Serenity brought her hands to her face and started to cry again. "The only thing I want is Kumi!" She sobbed. Serenity then felt something on her cheeks. She opened her hands and revealed two crystals in her palms. The Legendary Silver Crystal and another. The second one was attached to a chain, the one that Kumiko always wore. "It's still hard to believe, this was my tear but it's also the Legendary Silver Crystal we've been searching for."

"It's not your tear." Venus explained, "It's your strong live for Gaia that manifested in this world as the Crystal. However, I'm not sure what the other one is."

"That's the Legendary Gold Crystal." Tuxedo Mask explained, "That Crystal gave both Gaia and Kumiko the ability to transform into Sailor Earth."

"Gaia…" Serenity trailed off. "Kumi...no…" Serenity then fell to the side and fainted, letting the Crystal's fall out of her hands.

"Princess!" Venus gasped,

"Princess Serenity, are you alright?" Luna asked,

"What happened?" Mercury knelt by her,

"She fainted, it was all too much!" Mars concluded.

"Princess! Princess!" Jupiter called out.

_THE DARK KINGDOM_

Kumiko was unconscious, laying on a stone table as Kunzite and Queen Beryl watched her. "Have you found the Legendary Silver Crystal yet?" Queen Beryl asked.

"No, my Queen, and we've searched her entire body." Kunzite responded.

"I don't understand. With my own eyes, I witnessed the radiant light of the Crystal. I saw it get drawn into her body. Damn, find it, whatever it takes! But until you do, keep her alive!"

"Yes, my Queen." Queen Beryl walked off. Kunzite turned to the unconscious Princess. He was soon joined by Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite.

"Who's she? I feel like I've seen her before." Jadite stated.

"I agree with you." Nephrite added. "She looks familiar."

"It's like I knew her from somewhere. A long time ago." Zoisite agreed. _Gaia!_ A voice echoed in Kunzite's mind.

"G-" He went to say her name but cut himself off, gritting his teeth.

"What do you think, Kunzite?" Zoisite questioned.

"No, she doesn't look familiar to me. Let's focus. The only thing that matters is finding the Legendary Silver Crystal for our Great Ruler, nothing else!"


	10. Moon

Queen Beryl knelt next to Kumiko as she rested. "O Supreme Ruler, great Queen Metalia, I beseech you." Queen Beryl intoned, "Grant me your power. I cast a spell of awakening." A dark shadow cast over Kumiko. The dark haired girl opened her eyes and sat up, sliding off the dais and standing. The most noticeable difference to the girl was that Kumiko's hair had grown longer, so her ponytail gently brushed just above her but, however, the green had completely disappeared from her hair. Queen Beryl dropped her staff and approached Kumiko, "My dear Gaia." Queen Beryl cupped Kumiko's cheeks, "I have waited so long, but at last, you belong entirely to me. I have a task for you. You will find the Moon Princess, take the Silver Crystal from her, retrieve the Golden Crystal she has stolen, and kill her." Queen Beryl pressed a broach into her hand, "Use this to do so."

_TIMESKIP_

Kumiko inspected the Arcade across the street, The broach she was given resting comfortably on her chest. It was a circular broach with four rectangular stones embedded into it. One green, one white, one red, one silver. Kumiko adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she crossed the road, a red glint in her eye.


	11. Reunion - Gaia

Kumiko stood out the front of the Crown Arcade, her arms crossed as she inspected the exterior of the shop. The broach she was given pinned to her chest. "Hey there." Motoki Furuhata greeted. Kumiko took her sunglasses off as she turned to the blonde, "Are you the new part-timer my uncle sent?" Motoki got a good look at Kumiko's face. "Oh, your that High-School kid that was with Usagi the other day, right? Wasn't your hair green at the ends?"

"Usagi?" Kumiko muttered. Motoki turned to his brown haired friend,

"Hey, Akimi, why don't you go on in? I'll just be a sec."

"Sure." Akimi said, moving towards the Arcade. Kumiko sent a look to the girl. There was a flash of red and Akimi looked confused, "What happened? What am I doing in front of the Arcade?" Akimi turned and walked away.

"Wait, Akimi!" Motoki called. Kumiko quickly wrapped her arms around one of Motoki's.

"I'm Akimi now." Kumiko said gravely, "The person who walked away just now is nobody. I am your girlfriend now."

"Yes." Motoki agreed, "You are Akimi."

TIMESKIP

A girl walked into the arcade, looking at everyone to try and find who she was looking for. "Hey, Motoki!" She called, "Are you here?"

"Hey Reika, I'm over here!" Motoki greeted, waving the girl over. Reika walked over to where Motoki was sitting. Kumiko was standing above him, watching the blonde play the game.

"Your book came." Reika explained, handing over a brown package, "So I thought I'd drop it off."

"Oh, thanks." Reika looked up at Kumiko, who she had just noticed.

"Oh, is the new girl your training?"

"What are you talking about, it's Akimi. We've been dating for a year."

"That's Akimi?" A book slipped from Reika's arms and landed in front of Kumiko. The girl picked it up and examined it, her eyebrow lifting at the gems on the front cover.

"That's for Geology class. We have to write a term paper on it."

"Are you interested in precious stones?"

"Yes." Akimi replied, "Geology is a hobby of mine. On the front cover here is Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite."

"Wow, you know your minerals pretty well." Reika commented.

"Thank you. This is yours." Kumiko handed the textbook back.

TIMESKIP

Usagi walked into the arcade and quickly found Motoki and Kumiko. Usagi's breath caught in her throat when she spotted the familiar green bow that held up a ponytail. "Oh, hey there Usagi." Motoki greeted. Kumiko turned and Usagi was shocked. I don't believe it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Usagi." Kumiko said.

"Kumi...is that you?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, this is my girlfriend Akimi." Motoki introduced, his hand on Kumiko's shoulder. "She just started working here part-time. Come say hi." Kumiki stood and walked up to Usagi.

"Motoki and I met here in the arcade, we've been attached at the hip ever since." Kumiko explained. She lifted her hand and gently caressed one of Usagi's buns, "You know, Sailor Moon has buns just like these in her hair. I guess they're a popular look now that she's saving the world. I heard that you're one of the top players on the Sailor V game, do you think you'd be able to show me how to play?"

"I'm not really that good, but I'll give it a try." Usagi said. Pretty soon, Usagi was teaching Kumiko how to play the Sailor V game, unaware of Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamarou and Luna were all watching the pair from the window.

TIMESKIP

The next day, Usagi met up with Kumiko at the Arcade again. Usagi was dominating the game, racking up a multitude of points. "You lied to me yesterday." Kumiko mused, "Your pretty good at this game. It's like you know everything there is to know about Sailor V."

"Yeah, she's really strong and loyal too." Usagi agreed, her eyes not leaving the game.

"It seems like you've actually met her. Believe it or not, I saw Sailor V with my own eyes." Usagi looked up from the game.

"Really?"

"I saw her fighting a bunch of monsters a while back. She seemed cool."

"I know, right? You can count on her. She's a lot more responsible than me, for sure."

"You mean to tell me that Sailor V is more responsible than Sailor Moon?" Kumiko questioned. Usagi froze as Kumiko ran her hand down one of Usagi's ponytails, "You wear your hair exactly like her, to me it makes you seem so much like her. I wonder where she is? She's faded from the spotlight recently, nothing new in the newspapers. She might be in a secret command centre." Usagi's character in the game died.

"I have to go home now." Usagi stood and started to walk away. Kumiko quickly grabbed the bookbag Usagi had left behind.

"Usagi, wait." Kumiko placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder and offered Usagi's bookbag, "Don't want to forget this. How 'bout you come back tomorrow, we can get to know each other more. I want to know everything about you." Usagi ran off,

"Goodbye!" She called over her shoulder as she raced out of the arcade. When she was out of sight, Kumiko grit her teeth as her fists clenched,

"Why didn't the Mind Control work?" Kumiko muttered to herself.

TIMESKIP

After the Arcade had closed, Kumiko sat down at one of the Sailor V games and started to play. Motoki behind her. One way or another, I'll get into the Command Centre. "Mind if I interrupt your game?" A voice asked, causing Kumiko to look up. Makoto glared down at the blue-eyed girl. Kumiko smirked, "What exactly are you playing at with Usagi?" Kumiko's eyes shone as she stared up at Makoto.

TIMESKIP

The alarm was ringing inside the command centre. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Artemis, Luna and Mamarou were looking around to try and find the intruder. Makato reached out to try and take the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Legendary Silver Crystal that were fastened around Usagi's neck, but was thrown to the side. "She was so close." A voice sighed, disappointed, "But, that girl was utterly useless." Eight pairs of eyes snapped up and saw a figure standing on one of the pillars, smirking down at them.

"Kumiko!" Usagi gasped.

"So the entrance to your secret Command Centre was right under the Sailor V game." Motoki commented as he and Kumiko jumped down in front of the others. "But because of it's powerful shield, we couldn't detect it."

"I could detect it though." Kumiko said offhandedly, "But I just didn't know my way in. That's where your friend came in handy. It was easy enough to hypnotise her. She opened up the Entrance quite willingly."

"That can't be right, that's impossible!" Usagi protested.

"Enough!" Minako shouted, "Time to Transform!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Make Up!" The three girls chorused.

"I am the pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and Beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish you, with the power of Love!"

"I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and for intelligence, I am Sailor Mercury! Now, douse yourselves in water and repent!"

"I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and for passion, I am Sailor Mars! And now, in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Kumiko smirked, "Do you really think that transforming would scare me?" Kumiko laughed. She grabbed her broach from her chest and held it up, "Earth Prism Power! Make Up!" Everyone in the Command Centre watched in both fear and awe as Kumiko transformed. Vines wrapped around Kumiko's torso, feet and arms to create her Sailor Uniform, her heels and gloves. The planetary symbol for the Earth appeared on her forehead shining a dark green. It changed into her golden tiara with a dark green gem in the centre. Usagi took an involuntary step back, this wasn't her Sailor Earth. This one was more evil. The brown on her Sailor Uniform had turned black, and the green had become so dark it was almost black itself. Her new broach was pinned on the tie between her bow. The only thing reminiscent of the old Sailor Earth was the bright green bow in her hair holding her long hair in place. Sailor Earth smirked at the stunned people around her. "Come now! Attack me!" Venus took her chain off her waist and sent an attack towards Sailor Earth, who merely whacked it aside with Dark Magic.

"The Crystals!" Motoki growled snatching the necklace from Usagi's neck, "Give them to me!"

"Usagi!" Venus gasped, turning around and wrapping her chain around Motoki. "That's no way to treat a girl! TIme for some tough love! Venus Love Me Chain!" The chain around Motoki was caked in lightning, electrocuting Motoki. The boy fell to the floor and dropped the necklace he held. Venus wrapped her chain around the Silver Crystal and the Gold Crystal, pulling them into her hand.

"How dare you!" Sailor Earth growled, "Earthen Strike!" A dark wave of Magic appeared from Sailor Earth's hand and swept over Venus.

"She's too powerful." Venus fell to her knees.

"She's going to destroy the Command Centre at this rate." Tuxedo Mask added. "She's even more powerful than before." Sailor Earth lifted her hand and Dark Magic surrounded the Legendary Crystals. They lifted themselves from Venus' hand and flew across the room.

"The Crystal's!" Mercury gasped. She lifted her arms, "Mercury Aqua Mist!" A mist spread across the Command Centre. Mercury went to grab the Crystals but they emitted a bright light, preventing the blue-haired girl to get them. Sailor Earth smirked as the Crystals flew into her waiting hands. Sailor Earth chuckled darkly,

"Finally. I have the Legendary Crystals!" Sailor Earth cheered.

"Not so fast!" Mars shouted, running forward and going to kick Sailor Earth's hand, but the black and green-clad woman managed to dodge.

"You dare underestimate me!" Sailor Earth waved her hand and black, razor-sharp leaves attacked Mars, causing her to fall back. "You think you can sneak up on me!" Sailor Earth turned quickly, grabbing Tuxedo Mask by the collar and throwing him across the room, sending him flying into a pillar. Sailor Earth looked at her hands and laughed gleefully. She turned to Usagi, "Come with me, dear Princess, take my hand." Luna quickly turned and ran towards Sailor Earth. She lept at the other Sailor Guardian. "How dare you attack me you filthy beast!" Sailor Earth slapped the cat aside.

"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed, falling beside her cat. "Hang on Luna."

"As if a pathetic creature such as that was able to hurt me."

"Luna was right. Your not Sailor Earth." Sailor Earth looked towards Usagi. "Your not the woman I love." Usagi gripped her broach. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. But instead of her tiara, a Crescent Moon symbol was present on her forehead. Sailor Moon knelt down next to Luna, pulling the black cat into her arms. "Luna, please open your eyes, Luna. I'm so sorry. I love you." Sailor Earth lifted her hand as the Legendary Silver Crystal started to shine.

"What the hell is happening." Sailor Earth growled, glaring down at her illuminated hand.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury called out, "If you hurry you can heal everyone with the Moon Stick!" Sailor Moon stood and held her Moon Stick up into the air.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" A light emitted from the Moon Stick and heald most of the people in the room. Sailor Earth grit her teeth in anger. "You are an imposter." Sailor Moon stated, glaring up at Sailor Earth, "You are my enemy. You hurt Luna and you hurt my other friends too!" Sailor Moon lifted her Moon Stick into the air again as it shone. "I will never forgive you!" Sailor Moon pointed her Moon Stick at Sailor Earth. The other Sailor Guardian lifted her hand and the attack turned at the last minute and hit one of the pillars. Suddenly, someone appeared behind Sailor Earth. "No, not her again!"

"You have done well, Sailor Earth." Queen Beryl praised. "Now that I have obtained the Legendary Silver Crystal and Legendary Gold Crystal, we can dispose of these girls." Sailor Earth held her hand out to Queen Beryl, holding the necklace out, the two Legendary Crystals hanging from the chain. Queen Beryl took them gleefully, "Sailor Guardians, Tuxedo Mask, your secret Command Centre will be your grave!"

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked, "What did we do to you?"

"No matter what life we meet in, it always seems you are a weak little girl."

"She couldn't be." Venus whimpered.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Queen Beryl, ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Unlike the last time we met, there won't be any survivors. Poor little Princess Serenity and helpless Prince Endymion." Queen Beryl crooned, walking around Sailor Earth, "You missed your precious Gaia, didn't you? Well, now she's going to kill you."

"Did you say, Gaia?" Tuxedo Mask groaned, getting to his feet, "Your lying!"

"The woman I'm looking at...is really Kumi?" Sailor Moon gasped.


	12. Enemy - Queen Metalia

The conscious Sailor Guardians, plus Luna, Artemis and Tuxedo Mask, were all looking wide-eyed at the people across the Command Centre. Sailor Moon was beside herself. "Your my...is it really you Kumi?" Sailor Moon asked hysterically.

"She can't hear you." Queen Beryl stated, "She's no longer the Gaia you used to know."

"That's not true!" Tuxedo Mask protested, "I know that my sister is still in there!"

"Answer us, Kumi!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Usagi, Mamarou, calm down." Mercury advised, "It's just a trick."

"Ami's right." Mars agreed, "Queen Beryl may have control of her right now, but once we defeat her, she'll be ok."

"I don't think so." Queen Beryl growled. "Princess Gaia is dead. The Princess before you has been resurrected. Our Great Ruler, Queen Metalia, bought her back from the Dead, she has re-made her as the Dark Kingdom's Greatest Warrior. She will bring all who oppose us to their knees!" Sailor Earth lifted her hand. The air distorted as a concentrated ball of Dark Energy formed in her palm.

"This can't be happening." Sailor Moon whimpered, "I can't. It's Kumi! I can't fight her!"

"Do it, Gaia!" Queen Beryl ordered, "Kill them!"

"Don't Kumiko!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Supreme Thunder!" A voice shouted from above. Queen Beryl lifted her hand as Jupiter's attack descended on them. The pink haired woman created a barrier to stop the attack. Jupiter landed next to Sailor Moon in a fighting stance.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Remember me?" Jupiter asked. "Give it your best shot!" Sailor Earth released a torrent of Black Lightning outwards. Each of the Sailor Guardians put up their shield to protect themselves, but it wasn't working. Just as the Command Center was about to crumble, Mercury shot her hand into the air.

"Hyper Spatial Sphere Generate!" She shouted. A blue sphere encompassed the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Earth and Queen Beryl beings of the room and they disappeared. They soon found themselves surrounded by a room made entirely blue energy. Queen Beryl laughed.

"It doesn't matter where we fight, you still won't win." She declared. Queen Beryl's hair started to glow before it shot out and wrapped itself around the Sailor Guardians. "Enough, Princess, tell me, what are the secrets of the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Legendary Gold Crystal!"

"Please Kumi…" Sailor Moon groaned, Queen Beryl's hair constricting around her throat. "I need you!"

"It's been so long, but it was well worth the wait! _This_ is the moment I dreamed of! Since the day I pledged myself to Queen Metalia!"

"You pledged yourself to Metalia?" Venus questioned. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"What is it, Venus?" Mercury asked.

"I remember now! It all started because of _her_! She sold her soul to the Evil Queen Metalia and turned the people of the Earth against the Moon. We lived in peace and harmony until _she_ destroyed it all!"

"Beryl!" Sailor Moon gasped, "I remember now! She was the one I saw that day! She killed Gaia!"

"What kind of fate would give _you_ a second chance?" Venus questioned.

"Queen Beryl!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Don't you get it? Queen Metalia is pure evil!" Mars exclaimed, "She's just using you!"

"When she's done, she'll kill you too!" Jupiter added. Queen Beryl just laughed.

"I'm not Queen Metalia's minion any more!" She declared, "The Crystal's are mine now and I intend to keep them for myself! I, Queen Beryl, shall reign over this world for all eternity! With Princess Gaia by my side! Forever!" Queen Beryl's hair turned black as it electrocuted everyone entangled in it.

"You haven't won't yet Beryl." Venus stated, "This isn't over!" Venus shakily lifted her arm, "Hear me! O Holy Blade guarding the Princess! Sacred Sword! I summon thee!" In her hand, a stone sword formed. Venus cut down the hair that was trapping the Sailor Guardians.

"What the?"

"Queen Beryl!" Venus charged, sword in hand. She went to swing down but Queen Beryl managed to create a shield in between herself and the sword just in time. The energy of the shield threw Venus back.

"Did you honestly think a rusty old sword like that could hurt me?"

"Don't give up Venus." Sailor Moon ordered, picking up the sword herself. "Alone we're weak, but together we're strong!" Sailor Moon held the sword high,

"Sacred Sword!" The Sailor Guardians chanted, "Grant us your power!" The Sailor Guardians ran forward as a unit.

"I found it!" Mercury said, scanning Queen Beryl. "Her Necklace, that's the source of her power! It's her link with Queen Metalia!"

"Queen Beryl, you won't win!" Sailor Moon declared, "We'll defeat you and get Kumi back!"

"Try all you want, your efforts are futile." Queen Beryl stated. She lifted a hand and gathered Dark Energy in her palm.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus shouted, whacking her hand away and stopping the magic.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Evil Spirit Begone!" Mars used her flames to knock Queen Beryl's staff out of her hand.

"No Sailor Moon! Do it!" Jupiter called out.

"It's over!" The Sailor Guardians chanted. Sailor Moon gripped the sword tightly, thrusting it forward. It connected with Queen Beryl's necklace and the blonde pushed the sword against it.

"I told you that sword wouldn't work." Queen Beryl taunted. "Why don't you give up?"

"I won't give up!" Sailor Moon declared. "Not as long as I live! Not until I get Kumi back!"

"You're too late!" Queen Beryl stated, "Gaia belongs to the Dark Kingdom now!"

"She doesn't belong to you! She would never fight for evil!" Sailor Earth looked down at her hands where she held the Legendary Crystals tight. One of her hands shone a pale white. The Legendary Silver Crystal! "I know that you're in there! Remember who you are and come back to me!" The sword started to glow like it was gaining power.

"What!?" Queen Beryl gasped. Her necklace started to crack, "No, this can't be!" Sailor Earth watched with wide eyes as Queen Beryl's necklace broke, shattering into a thousand pieces. Queen Beryl screamed and jumped back. She placed her hands on her face. She then took one of them off her face and stretched it out to Sailor Earth. "Gaia…" She muttered. She then started to turn to stone as she started to cry. Queen Beryl then started to disintegrate. She soon disappeared, her body becoming ash in the wind. Sailor Moon panted as she looked at the sword which had now turned to steel.

"What's this writing?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"When this sword shines brilliantly, the Legendary Silver Crystal within the Queen will follow the wishes of her heart." Venus recited, "Once the Silver Crystal has become whole and fully formed, raise it aloft to the Heavens and beseech the great power of the Moon to awaken! Offer a prayer to the Moon's sacred tower, and then peace will return to our Kingdom."

"_Gaia._" A voice echoed in Sailor Earth's mind. The girl gasped softly, knowing exactly who it was. "_Bring me that sword!_"

"Yes, my Queen." Sailor Earth muttered. She then lifted her free hand, "Ivy Trap!" Thick, black vines erupted from the ground and restrained the Sailor Guardians. Sailor Moon gasped when she realised she had dropped the sword. Sailor Earth smirked as she retrieved the sword from the ground, holding it up. She stared at Sailor Moon before turning and running. A portal appeared and Sailor Earth ran through it.

"Wait! Kumi! Don't go!" Sailor Moon pleaded, running after the other girl. The other Sailor Guardians shouted for her to stop, but their protests fell on deaf ears as the portal closed behind Sailor Moon.

_THE DARK KINGDOM_

Sailor Moon ran through the cold castle and up a large set of stairs. She paused to catch her breath when she noticed another figure on the other end of the balcony. Sailor Earth turned as Sailor Moon slowly approached, "I must admit, I did not expect you to follow me through the portal." Sailor Earth said.

"Gaia." Sailor Moon started, "It's me. It's Serenity."

"Serenity…" Sailor Earth then let out a grunt of pain, clutching her chest. Sailor Moon darted over to Sailor Earth as she doubled over in pain.

"Kumi! Are you ok? Talk to me. Kumi…Kumi?" Sailor Earth then grabbed Sailor Moon by the neck and held her off the ground. Sailor Earth's grip tightened around the blonde's neck.

"These are the Legendary Crystals of the Moon and the Earth." Sailor Earth growled, holding up the necklace, "Why don't they shine? I am Sailor Earth! The Legendary Gold Crystal should answer to _me_! Tell me why they won't work or I'll kill you with my bare hands!" When Sailor Moon didn't give a response, Sailor Earth growled and threw her aside. Sailor Moon shakily lifted her head and gasped when she saw the large mass of Evil appear before Sailor Earth. A grin formed on the Evil, large green eyes appeared as well as a star on the Evil's forehead. Queen Metalia chuckled,

"_The last Princess of the Moon Kingdom._" Queen Metalia mused, "_Bought to her knees by the woman she once loved. My power flows through Princess Gaia. She will be Queen of this new world. And all will grovel before the darkness!_" Sailor Moon shakily got to her feet, only to be knocked down again and slammed into a wall. Sailor Moon was laying on the floor under a heap of rubble. Sailor Earth held the Legendary Sword as she stalked towards Sailor Moon. The blonde shakily stood again, stumbling when she was upright. "_Still think you can defeat me, Princess. How weak and foolish you are! You will never leave the Dark Kingdom. Your corpse will rot here for all eternity!_"

"You don't scare me Queen Metalia." Sailor Moon panted. "This world is beautiful, I won't let you destroy it!" She then gasped as the point of the Legendary Sword appeared in front of her nose. "Remember Kumi, that day in the park." Sailor Moon pulled out a pocket watch and offered it to Sailor Earth. "You said to hold onto this until we could meet there again." Sailor Earth glanced at the pocket watch. "You said you were sorry you couldn't protect me. But you were wrong. You've always been there for me." A flash of two figures sitting at a park appeared in Sailor Earth's mind, causing her to gasp and stare wide-eyed at the blonde in front of her, "You believed in me and gave me your strength when I needed it the most. You watched over me from the very beginning. You knew my secret, you kept me safe." Sailor Earth took a few shaky steps back. "I love you. And there is only thing that I wish for. It's to be with you." Sailor Moon lifted her Moon Stick. "Please Kumi, come back to me! Moon Healing Escalation!" A bright light shone from the Moon Stick that encased the entire balcony.

"Give up Sailor Moon." Sailor Earth taunted once the light died down. Sailor Moon gasped, her eyes were still red, "I have the power of Queen Metalia flowing through my veins. There is no version of this where you win!" Queen Metalia laughed.

"Impossible." Sailor Moon whimpered, "That was the strongest attack I had. I put everything into it! But it still didn't change her back! Kumi…I don't know what else to do. I am...Sailor Moon." Her eyes fell to the sword at her feet. Sailor Moon grabbed the sword and lifted it above her head. _I'm sorry Kumi..._ Sailor Moon thought, _Please forgive me, I can't stand seeing you like this anymore!_ With tears running down her cheeks, Sailor Moon cut Sailor Earth across the chest. Sailor Earth gasped as she fell forward. _Kumi...are we star crossed lovers always destined to suffer the same fate…_ Sailor Moon then pressed her lips against Sailor Earth's as she turned the sword on herself, thrusting it inwards.


	13. Final Battle - Reincarnation

_I'm in so much pain...but...why? Why do I hurt so much? Where am I? I opened my eyes weakly only to see Darkness around me. I remember a fight...between me and…. I gasped, Usako! I looked around me, trying to find my beloved. The only thing I was able to see was the Legendary Golden Crystal. I shakily reached out and grabbed it, holding it against my chest. Please...Legendary Crystal...return me to my one true love._

When I came too...I was cold...and weak. "Her hand feels warm again…" A far away voice asked.

"U...usako?" I asked weakly. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Sailor Moon kneeling in front of me. She had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kumi…" She whispered.

"Usako." I muttered. I pulled her towards me, burying my head in her shoulder. "I am so sorry." I sobbed, tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes, "For what I did, for what I tried to do to you...for everything."

"I forgive you. I know it wasn't you. But it's a miracle that your alive."

"It is truly a miracle. And it's all because of you." I heard a growl from behind us. "Metalia." I saw the Silver Crystal in front of me and I reached out, grabbing it in my free hand. I held Sailor Moon close as Queen Metalia swept over us. I glared up at the Evil Entity above us. "I won't let you have her." I growled angrily, "Not her, not the Legendary Crystals. Nothing." I fell back slightly.

"Kumi!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Usako." I groaned, holding up the Legendary Silver Crystal. "We need to do this together. We need to combine the Silver and Gold Crystal's power to banish Queen Metalia to the ends of nowhere."

"_Give it to me!_" Queen Metalia ordered, "_The Legendary Crystals are mine!_" Sailor Moon helped me stand. When we were upright, we held our respective Crystals, holding them up to Queen Metalia.

"We won't let you win!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"_What incredible energy! They're even more powerful than when they were inside me! I want it! I must have it!_"

"Come on Sailor Moon!" I shouted, "We can do this!" _Attack the star on her forehead…it will destroy her..._ A familiar voice spoke in my head. "Attack the star, Usako! We can destroy her!" In my hands, I saw the Legendary Golden Crystal unfurl as it became a flower. I looked over to Sailor Moon to see the Legendary Silver Crystal do the exact same thing.

"_What?_" Queen Metalia snarled, "_Your just children! How can you possibly control the Legendary Crystals!_"

"We can't hold back Sailor Moon, we need to launch a full attack at the star on her forehead. Rember, I'm right here beside you, we can do this together."

"_Give me the Crystals' power, or I'll rip you into little pieces!_"

"No, Queen Metalia!" Sailor Moon protested. She lifted her hands and a pink staff appeared in it, like a long version of her Moon Stick. "We'll never let you have them!" I lifted my hands and a large green staff appeared in them. The top was a green and gold heart topped with a small golden crown.

"Oh Legendary Crystals!" Sailor Moon and I chanted, "Give us the strength to triumph over Queen Metalia and rid the world of her evil!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And Princess Serenity!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and for Live! I am Sailor Earth! And Princess Gaia!"

"By the power of the Moon! And the Silver Crystal!"

"By the power of the Earth! And the Golden Crystal!"

"We banish you forever!" Sailor Moon and I finished.


	14. Conclusion and Commencement

Sailor Moon and I glared up at Queen Metalia, holding our staffs high. "I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon declared.

"I am Sailor Earth! When your on my planet, you play by my rules, and your not following them!" I echoed. Sailor Moon and I pointed our staffs at Queen Metalia, sending beams of light towards the Star on her forehead.

"It's not affecting her at all!" Sailor Moon gasped. Queen Metalia chuckled.

"Just pray, Sailor Moon!" I shouted, "I'll be right here with you!" As Sailor Moon prayed to the Moon, I closed my eyes and said my own prayer. _Father…_ An image of a black-haired man wearing a suit of armour appeared in my mind. _Please...help me save the Earth, our Planet needs me!_ From behind me, the Moon started to shine a bright silver, and Earth beneath my feet shone gold, the area I was standing on becoming ice once more.

"_What luminous radiance!_" Queen Metalia mused hungrily. "_The supreme power that I have been thirsting for at last!_" She reached for the Crystals. "_What's going on? I can not reach them! What is this force! It is pushing me back!_

"Begone Queen Metalia!" Sailor Moon and I synchronized. "By the power of the sacred Moonlight and the power of Earth's Sacred Lifeforce, we will vanquish you!" Queen Metalia screamed as we sent a beam of energy at her. Queen Metalia disappeared in a flash of golden light. My broach cracked and broke. I collapsed onto my knees as I de-transformed. I dropped my Staff as I fell forward, my eyes closing. I took a minute to regain my strength. I looked down to my broach and saw the broken pieces of my broach on the floor. There was a soft light in front of me, causing me to Look up at the fuzzy images of my former Knights as they appeared, their heads bowed.

"Mistress Gaia, we are reunited at last." Kunzite said, looking up.

"Kunzite…" I whispered.

"It's good to see you again." Jadite added, looking up as well.

"This time, we hope you and the Princess…" Zoisite started.

"Can live happily ever after." Nephrite finished. The for images disappeared. I looked down at my hands to the broken pieces of my broach. I gently traced the red, green, silver and white stones. _I know now...you four...mine and Endymion's loyal Knights, you did what you promised you would. You gave your life for me, though I wish you had not. I thank you._ I slipped the broken pieces into my pocket. My eyes then turned to Usagi. I crawled over to her and pulled her into my arms, letting her head rest on my shoulder. She was ice cold. I wrapped my arms around Usagi to transfer some of my body heat to her.

"Wake up." I begged, "Usako...please come back to me." I cupped Usagi's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. I gasped and pulled away when her hand twitched. I watched as Usagi's eyes opened.

"It's you, Gaia." She whispered.

"Serenity…" I muttered, a smile stretching across my face. Usagi wrapped her arms around my neck as I secured mine around her waist. We hugged each other tight, reunited once more…

"We're together at last…I'm so happy...I missed you, Kumi. We're soulmates. We born for one another, meant to be." Usagi and I pulled away from each other so we could see each other properly, "I love you, Kumi, so very much."

"I love you too, Usako." Usagi then gasped,

"My friends, where are they?"

"I'll find them." I said, taking one of Usagi's hands in mine. With my free hand, I placed it to the ground.

"But how?" I closed my eyes, feeling Earth's Lifeforce seeping into my bones. It was weak, but it was still there, clinging onto the last of it's strength. I could see everything around Earth. Cities destroyed, crops were withered and I could not sense a single soul. Except...My inner Eye sensed four people here in the Arctic. When I saw them, I knew instantly who they were. "My friends!" Usagi gasped. I opened my eyes to see tears starting to form in hers. I wrapped my arms around Usagi, trying to give her comfort.

"_Usagi...Kumiko...can you hear me?_" A voice echoed.

"Luna! Is that you?" Usagi asked.

"Wow...your cat can actually talk." I muttered

"Where are you, Luna?"

"_The Moon…_" Luna said, causing Usagi and I to look up. "_If you come here, you can save the others._"

"We can't."

"Luna, it's Kumiko, our broaches are broken." I spoke up, hoping the cat could hear me, "We can't transform, we have no way to get to the Moon."

"_There's still a way for you to get here. You have the Legendary Crystals! They're fused with your Moon Stick, Usagi, and your Earth Staff. Use them._" Usagi and I picked up our weapons as we stood. We closed our eyes and concentrated on our power. _Gold Crystal, please take me to the Moon_. I was soon surrounded by a golden light and I disappeared off the face of the Earth.

_THE MOON_

The Legendary Gold Crystal set me down next to Usagi on the Moon. "It's the Moon Castle." Usagi whispered.

"That's right Usagi, Silver Millennium has been restored." Luna said as she approached.

"Luna! Artemis!"

"Usagi...I am so proud of you." I jumped as a brown and orange blur jumped into my arms.

"Gaia!" A cat purred, rubbing her head against my chin.

"Your back!" Another added, doing the same thing as his female companion. I pulled the cats away from me and stared at them for a second. One was a brown cat with purple eyes and a gold diamond on its forehead also. The second was an orange cat with turquoise eyes with a gold diamond on its forehead.

"Topaz?" I muttered, "Malachite?"

"You remember!" Topaz cheered.

"Who is this?" Usagi asked. I put my companions down on the floor next to Luna and Artemis,

"Everyone, this is Topaz and Malachite. They were my Father's advisers when he ruled over the Earth. What happened to you when the Earth attacked?"

"After the Earth attacked the Moon, we travelled to the Moon." Malachite started to explain, sitting and letting his tail move back and forth, "We wanted to see how our cousins fared during the battle."

"Unfortunately, we came across Queen Serenity as she died." Topaz added sadly, "She allowed us to be held in Suspended Animation until your memories returned. So...we have only just been released." Luna, Artemis, Topaz and Malachite then lead us to a chamber in the Moon Kingdom where three large Crystals stood.

"It's beautiful." Usagi whispered.

"You are the Master of the Moon Castle now Usagi." Luna stated. "From here, you will reign over all of Silver Millennium as the new Queen Serenity."

"Luna, I can't stay and be Queen. I have to go home. My family and friends are waiting for me."

"Usagi?"

"Even though I remember now that I'm Serenity, I'm also Usagi Tsukino." Usagi reached over and took one of my hands, holding it tight. "My home is on Earth with Kumi. I belong there with those I love."

"What are you saying?"

"_It sounds like you've made your decision, my Serenity._" A voice echoed. A hologram appeared on the dais in front of the large Crystals. She had her hair tied up in Odango's like Usagi, however, her hair was silver. She wore a long white gown with a bow on her chest and wing-like fabric on her back.

"Queen Serenity." Usagi muttered, "Yes, I've decided. I want to go back to my life on Earth. You see, I figured out the real reason I was reincarnated. I was meant to live my life with those I care about. Kumi, my family, my friends. Especially the ones I came to save, they gave their lives for me. What I want, is to be an ordinary girl, to live and laugh and cry with the girl I love. On the planet I've always cherished, on Earth."

"_I have only one wish for you Serenity. Be happy. Live with the ones you love._"

"Your Majesty." I said, stepping forward. Queen Serenity turned to me. I bowed at the waist, my eyes downcast, "I apologise for my actions against the Moon Kingdom while I was under the influence of Queen Metalia. I hope you are able to find it in your generous nature to forgive me."

"_You are already forgiven, Sailor Earth._" Queen Serenity disappeared and two new broaches appeared on the pedestal. They looked the exact same with slight differences. One was green with red, green, silver and white gems surrounding it, while the other was pink that had red, blue, yellow and green gems surrounding it. In the centre of the green one was the planetary symbol for Earth, while the pink one had a crescent moon.

"What are these?" Usagi asked. She knelt down and gently picked up the pink broach. "I think this one's yours." I took a step forward, reached forward and picked up the green broach. "New broaches…? But...it's different."

"Queen Serenity was kind enough to gift me one." I said with a small smile, "She is truly a generous Queen." Usagi and I opened our broaches to see a small slot and a mirror.

"Place your Crystals inside." Topaz said, flicking her tail,

"And then shout these words, 'Moon Crystal Power, Make Up! That's your new transformation phrase." Luna said. "Kumiko, I believe you already know your transformation phrase. Go, on, try it, you will both be stronger and more powerful than ever!" I gently placed the Legendary Gold Crystal in the slot provided and closed my broach. Usagi and I held our new broaches high in the air.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Earth Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" Vines wrapped around my torso, feet and arms to create my Sailor Uniform, heels and gloves. The planetary symbol for the Earth appeared on my forehead shining green. It changed into her golden tiara with a green gem in the centre. My skirt and cape were brown, whereas the bow's on my skirt and chest are green as well as the cuffs of my gloves and choker. I was also wearing green heels that crossed over the front of my feet and over my ankles. My green bow kept my hair in its high ponytail, letting it fall down my back. My staff appeared in my hand. I held it tight, I was myself again.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and for Life! I am Sailor Earth!" Sailor Moon lifted her wand.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" She shouted.

"Earth Crystal Rejuvenation!" I echoed. A light appeared on the tops of our respective weapons, encasing the ornaments that topped them. A white light appeared from Sailor Moon's Moon Stick and shot towards Earth. A green light shot out of my Earthan Staff and joined Sailor Moon's as it travelled to Earth. I could feel the Earth regain power, the cities becoming restored again, the plant life growing and I could feel all the people of Earth, they were back.

_EARTH_

I walked with Luna, Topaz, Artemis and Malachite as we walked down the street closer to where Sailor Moon was reuniting with her friends. "Everyone's alive and back to normal." Artemis stated, "But does this mean they can't transform into Sailor Guardians anymore?" My eyes zeroed in on a man in a tuxedo just behind the group. My breath caught in my throat.

"Mamo?" I whispered. Tuxedo Mask looked over at me and his eyes widened.

"Kumi?" Tuxedo Mask muttered. There was a brief pause before Tuxedo Mask and I ran at each other. I threw my arms around his neck and started to cry, happy to have my baby brother in my arms. "I thought I'd never get you back." Tuxedo Mask said shakily.

"I'm never leaving you." I told him, "Never." We separated and smiled at each other. "Oh." I pulled out the broken pieces of stone out of my pocket and showed them to Tuxedo Mask, "It's them. Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite. They gave their lives for me." Tuxedo Mask put his hand over mine.

"Keep them close." He said. I looked over to Sailor Moon's friends. I could see their apprehension towards me. I sighed as I turned to them, dropping onto a knee. I set my staff on the ground in front of me and placed a fist over my chest. "Sailor Guardians, I deeply regret my actions and any harm I may have caused while under the influence of Queen Metalia. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done."

"We forgive you." Ami said softly.

"We know you didn't mean it." Rei added.

"Let's just hope it never happens again." Mako continued.

"But we are happy that you're you again." Minako finished.

"It's not just a new day, it's a new world." Luna commented. Everyone stood and watched the sunrise.

"Come on." Sailor Moon said softly, "Let's go home, back to where we belong."

_TIMESKIP_

After everyone returned to their normal routine, we happily had some time to relax. I had left Mamarou to look after Topaz and Malachite for a while after school while I went to go meet up with Usagi. I made sure to have her handkerchief with me so I could return it. My glasses were perched on the bridge of my nose as I read the new book we were assigned. I didn't hear anyone approach until I felt a kiss to the side of my head. I smiled when I recognised the scent of vanilla. I turned to Usagi as I closed my book. "Your late Usako." I commented, taking my glasses off and setting them and my book to the side. "Did you have to stay back in detention again?"

"Detention?" Usagi repeated sceptically, "Me? Nah, I stopped to pick this up." I looked down to see Father's pocket watch in her hand. "Remember your broken pocket watch? I took it to the jewellers and had it fixed for you!" Usagi lifted it up to my ear, "Listen." I could hear a faint ticking coming from the watch, "See? Hear that, it's ticking again." I gently took the pocket watch from Usagi as I pulled out her handkerchief. I handed it over as Usagi placed her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes as I lent down, wrapping my arm around her waist. We shared a sweet kiss in the middle of the park.

Suddenly, something hit my head, causing me to frown. Something of the same weight hit me again, causing me to frown and look up. As I did, a large portal appeared in the sky. From it, two small things fell and landed on me. The force of it caused me to fall back onto my but. "My neck!" Usagi complained, "What the hell was that!" I looked at the things that were now attached to me. It was two girls in matching outfits, however one was wearing blue and green and the other was wearing blue and pink. They looked similar but there were major things that set the two apart. The girl on my front had large red eyes and cotton-candy hair tied into two bunny-like Odangos. The other had dark green eyes like wet grass and bright green hair like the summer leaves. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a green bow. "Hey! What do you think your doing?" Usagi asked, "Get away from my Kumi right now!"

"Kumi…?" The pink haired girl muttered. She and her companion shared a look before turning to Usagi.

"Little kids?"

"My name is Usagi." The pink haired girl stated.

"And I'm Kumiko." Her friend added, causing Usagi and I to share a look over their shoulders.

"So, your names are Usagi and Kumiko?" I clarified.

"Yeah! And who are you!" the pink haired girl demanded, "And how come you're wearing buns like that blondie! Are you copying me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm the Usagi here! Usagi Tsukino! And the woman your clinging onto is Kumiko Chiba!"

"Usako, don't go giving them our names." I stated, "We don't know where they're from."

"You two are Usagi Tsukino and Kumiko Chiba?" The green haired girl asked.

"Yeah…" Usagi trailed off. The two of us gasped as the young girls, who I've dubbed Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Kumi in my head, pulled out guns, pointing them directly at our heads.

"If you are who you say you are, Usagi, then you should have the Legendary Silver Crystal." Chibi-Usa said.

"And as such, you, Kumiko, must have the Legendary Golden Crystal." Chibi-Kumi added.

"Hurry up and hand them over or we'll shoot."


	15. Infiltration - Sailor Mars

"If you are who you say you are, Usagi, then you should have the Legendary Silver Crystal." Chibi-Usa said.

"And as such, you, Kumiko, must have the Legendary Golden Crystal." Chibi-Kumi added.

"Hurry up and hand them over, now or we'll shoot."

"We're not kidding." Chibi-Kumi stated, "These guns are loaded."

"Give us the Legendary Crystals or we'll take them by force." I saw Chibi-Kumi's finger twitch, but suddenly, she was lifted from the ground as two gunshots rang through the air. I yelped as small flowers appeared in the barrels of each of the guns. Mamarou stood in between us, holding the two girls in the air by the back of their shirts.

"They were just toy guns?" I asked hysterically.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Mamarou scolded, "You scared the hell out of us." The two girls managed to get out of Mamarou's grip. They picked up their balls and ran off.

"Wait, girls!" I called, "Get back here!" The girls ignored me as they ran out of the park.

"Who were they?" Mamarou asked.

"I have no idea." I replied, "But they said their names were Usagi and Kumiko." I looked over at Usagi and saw her lying on the floor still. "Usako!" I gasped. I crawled over to her. She gasped and sat upright, finally conscious. "Are you alright Usako?"

"I'm still alive?" Usagi asked, "I thought she'd shot me!" Usagi looked up to me, "I thought the other one shot _you_! Those little girls, the Chibi-Usagi and the Chibi-Kumiko! Where did they go?"

"I'm sorry." Mamarou spoke up, "I had them but they ran away."

"Those brats. Pretending those toy guns were real and demanding we hand over our Crystals."

"How did those two know we were in possession of them in the first place?" I asked.

"I don't know." Usagi said as she stood, "We have to go find her, what if she's our new enemy." I stood as well, placing my hand on Usagi's shoulders,

"Take a breath Usako, let's not jump to any conclusions yet."

"I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be, I just came to drop this off." Mamarou told me, "I didn't think you wanted to wait to get it." Mamarou pulled out a bracelet with four charms on it. Each was a broken piece of stone. One silver, one white, one red and one green. I smiled softly and took it from my brother,

"Thank you." Mamarou nodded before turning and walking away.

"What's this?" Usagi asked, her fingers gently my bracelet once it was on my wrist.

"The Four Kings." I replied, placing my hand on hers. "Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite. They gave their lives for me. My brother has his four halves of the stones embedded into a pen. Now, let's find these girls."

_TIMESKIP_

The sun was setting by the time we found Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Kumi. They were sitting by themselves on a swing. They had their balls with them. One looked like Luna and the other looked like Topaz, but that could just be my imagination. They looked so sad. "Mummy…" Chibi-Usa muttered.

"Mamma…" Chibi-Kumi echoed. I handed my bookbag to Usagi before calmly approaching the two.

"Hey, little ladies." I greeted softly. Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Kumi looked up to me. "Did you want to tell us where you live? We can take you home." I reached towards the two girls with my hand. They stared at them for a second before placing their smaller hands into mine. When our skin touched, I saw a flash of a Palace made of Silver and Gold. _Was that a vision?_

"We're sorry." Chibi-Usa whispered.

"It's all our fault." Chibi-Kumi whimpered.

"What do you mean?" I asked sweetly. The two looked up at me.

"Nothing!" They chorused, launching themselves into me and latching onto my torso.

"Hey! Back off!" Usagi shouted. I gave her a look. "Uh, I mean, are your names really Usagi and Kumiko just like ours? And can you tell us how you knew about the Silver and Gold Crystals?" The Chibi's turned and looked at Usagi before burying their heads in my stomach again. "Geez, kids, what's your problem?"

_TIMESKIP_

Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Kumi refused to walk without someone holding their hands. So, unfortunately, I was given the task of bending down the entire walk back to the Tsukino household. Chibi-Usa was holding her Luna ball on my left while Chibi-Kumi was holding her Topaz ball on my right. We soon made it to Usagi's house where Luna was resting on the fence. "Hey, Luna." Usagi greeted. Luna sat up.

"Welcome home." Luna said. She then noticed the pink and green-haired girls clinging onto my hands, "Who are those little girls?"

"Well, we were at the park and they kind of fell out of the sky."

"Usagi! Is that you!" A voice called. Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Kumi ripped their hands from my own and burst through the front gate just as the door opened. Mrs Tsukino stood there with who I assume to be Usagi's brother. "Well hello there."

"Honey, I'm home." Another voice said.

"Hi dad." Usagi greeted as Mr Tsukino walked into the front area.

"Oh, we've got company."

"Are they your sisters?" Mrs Tsukino asked me.

"N-No." I stuttered, "I don't have any sisters."

"My name is Usagi!" Chibi-Usa declared.

"And I'm Kumiko!" Chibi-Kumi added.

"Usagi, that's my daughter's name." Mrs Tsukino said, "And her name is Kumiko, right?" I nodded in response to the question directed at me.

"With her hair in buns and the other in a ponytail, they do kind of look like Kumiko and our Usagi." Mr Tsukino added.

"I think your right dear, what precious little things!" Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Kumi shared a look.

"I think…" Chibi-Usa trailed off. The two then turned to us. "We're gonna stay a while and keep an eye on you!" Chibi-Usa slammed her Luna-Ball to the floor and it created a pink smoke, causing us to cough. When the smoke cleared she and Chibi-Kumi were behind us, both holding an umbrella. They started to spin it and the world got dizzy.

"Oh no you don't!" Luna declared. "Snap out of it Usagi! You too Kumiko!" I felt paws on my face as Luna jumped on me, snapping me out of my daze. When Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Kumi were done, they jumped forward to stand in front of Usagi's parents.

"You can stay with us as long as you like!" Mr Tsukino said as he and his wife knelt down,

"That's right little ones, we want you to think of this as your home from now on." Mrs Tsukino added.

"Are you nuts!" Usagi exclaimed, "They can't stay here!" The two Chibi's turned to us and gave us the stink eye. "What!? Your gonna get it now kids!"

"I need to go, Usako." I said apologetically, "Mamo is expecting me back home soon."

"But Kumi!" Usagi turned to me. I placed a finger to her lips,

"I'll be by first thing tomorrow morning to walk you to school, ok?" I gave Usagi a small smile. "I love you, Usako, I'll see you tomorrow." I pressed a gentle kiss to Usagi's forehead before turning and walking back home. "I'm home!" I declared as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey Kumi, what happened to those girls?" Mamo asked, setting our dinner on the dining table.

"Girls?" Topaz questioned, leaping onto the table next to Malachite.

"Two girls fell out of the sky." I started to explain, setting my bookbag down and slipping off my shoes. I undid my tie and let it hang on the coat hook next to my blazer. "Their names are Usagi and Kumiko, which was strange, but they're staying to Usagi and her family for now."

"Well, we haven't met them, but we know Luna can make an educated guess to what these girls intentions are." Malachite decided.

"I want you guys to keep an eye on the two as well." I said to my feline companions, "Luna could need the eyes she can get on these kids." My phone then started to ring. "Hello?" I greeted, putting it in between my shoulder and ear as I went to help Mamo finish setting out dinner.

"_Kumiko, it's Luna._"

"Oh, hey Luna, what's up?"

"_Do youstill hve the Golden Crystal, right?_"

"Yeah. I've got it right here." I held the phone in my hand as I walked over to my blazer. I pulled the green broach out of my pocket. I opened it and gazed at the Legendary Gold Crystal in it's spot. "It's on me at all times. I've had this Crystal for a while, no one's noticed it's power unless I transform."

"_That's good, keep it close, whatever you do, don't lose it._"

_TIMESKIP_

The next morning I was true to my word and picked Usagi up from her house. She told me what Luna had told her last night, that she didn't think these new girls were enemies, and she wanted to keep an eye on the kids. "Well, if Luna doesn't think these two are enemies, I trust her." I said after Usagi had finished her recount of the night before. "For all we know these two can be little...adorable...ticking time bombs."

"You think?" Usagi asked me,

"Mamo and I will do some research of our own and we'll report back to you with what we can find. They're just kids, I'm sure their parents somewhere have filed a missing person report. I really don't think their names are Usagi and Kumiko."

_TIMESKIP_

Since I was a Sailor Guardian, I was automatically invited to every outing Usagi had with her friends. They had been friends for some time and they wanted to add me into the fold. That afternoon, we were all sitting around a table eating some sweet desserts...well...everyone else was. I was stirring a cup of tea as we talked. Usagi had scooted her chair so close to mine that our legs brushed against each other under the table, "Not having to fight anyone is awesome." Mako sighed, stretching out in her chair. I can agree with her there. I dyed my hair again recently, so I again had my iconic green tips.

"It's not awesome for me at all!" Usagi whined, slamming her fists onto the table.

"That's right, I forgot about your little problems. So, who are is these Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Kumi."

"A secret love child perhaps." Rei suggested,

"I vote for long lost sister." Ami added.

"I doubt it." I countered, putting my spoon down. I took a hold of my handle and lifted my cup, "These kids just fell out of the sky and almost broke my neck." I took a sip of my tea.

"You guys!" Usagi groaned. "Look! They've got my mum and dad wrapped around their little fingers!"

"This weird spell only affects them in regards to Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Kumi." Ami said, "So everything else is normal, right?"

"I guess so. Shingo's still his bratty self."

"Rei, are you ok?" I asked the priestess after I noticed her staring at her cherries.

"Sorry, zoned out for a sec." Rei apologised. I looked in between her and Mako as two cats leapt onto the table. Luna and Topaz perched themselves on the table. I set my cup back on the table as the felines did very human-like coughs into their paws.

"Everyone." Luna said, "We come bearing gifts. New Transformation Pens for Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury."

"And we made new communicators for everyone!" Topaz added,

"Thank you." Minako said.

"Now that the Moon Castle has been restored, these pens should give you even more power than before." Luna announced. I watched as Topaz picked up one of the communicators in her mouth and padded over to me. She set it down in front of me and looked up at me with expectant eyes. It was a dark green one similar to my broach.

"For me?" I muttered picking it up from the table.

"Of course Kumiko, your part of the team now!" Topaz declared. I smiled softly,

"It's nice to be welcomed."

"Hey, Mokoto!" A familiar voice called. I looked up to see a boy dressed in the Moto Azabu Middle-School uniform. His name was Ittou Asanuma, I've met him a couple of times.

"Oh, hey Asanuma." Mako greeted, walking over to the shorter blonde and wrapping her arm around his shoulder, "Watch you been up to?"

"Not much."

"Meet Ittou Asanuma. From Moto Azabu Middle-School. I always seem to run into him when I come here."

"So is _he_ the reason you've got a sweet tooth all of a sudden?" Minako asked.

"Can't fool you."

"Good afternoon Asanuma." I said,

"K-Kumiko!" Asanuma gasped.

"See the girl sitting next to her." Mako said, pointing at Usagi, "The pretty one with buns in her hair, that's Kumiko's girlfriend. Asanuma here thinks Kumiko is the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"He knows you from school?" Usagi muttered, leaning towards me. "What's Kumiko like there?" Usagi asked the other blonde.

"N-No!" I yelped, "We don't need to know-" Asanuma ignored me and stood up straighter.

"Kumiko is the best of the best!" He declared, "Not only is she the smartest girl in the whole school but she's the top female athlete too! Plus she's super nice. Even to middle schoolers like me. Everyone at school wishes they could be half as cool as the Chiba siblings!"

"So cute, he has a little crush." Mako cooed. I slunk in my seat, it's like I wasn't even here!

"So what if I do!" Asanuma turned to me and Usagi, "Nice to meet you." Asanuma bowed and walked away swiftly. Everyone turned to me.

"I didn't know you were so popular." Usagi teased,

"Yeah, I don't like talking about it." I stated.

"I think I better leave too." Rei said, causing us to look up at her. "I have to go and get things ready for the School Fair. One of the clubs asked me to participate."

"In what way?" Mako asked.

"As a fortune teller. I wonder why? You girls should all come." So it was decided, the entire group, all six of us, were going to Rei's School Fair.

_TIMESKIP_

The day of the fair rolled around. I dressed in my most comfortable, yet stylish clothes. I wore black jean shorts, a green siglet and a white cardigan. I had my brown clutch across my chest that held my phone, wallet, and my Broach. I slipped my shoes into a pair of brown sandals and I was off. I met up with Usagi, Ami, Mako and Mina at the front of the school and together, we went from booth to booth enjoying the fair. It was getting retty late, and we hadnt seen Rei yet, so we took a little stroll outside. "Does anyone smell that?" Mina asked, plugging her nose.

"Yeah, it smells like something burning." Mako complained.

"Let's go see what it is." I said. "Someone might be in trouble!" We made a run for it, following our noses until we saw a familiar head of raven hair.

"Rei!" Usagi shouted. We approached our friend, who gently set one of her classmates on the ground.

"It's bad." Rei told us. "It would seem we have a new enemy."

"I never thought we'd be using these so soon." Ami commented, pulling out her new Transformation Pen alongside the rest of the Guardians.

"Once more. The battle begins." Mako added.

"At least we're all here, you ready?" Mina asked.

"Let's do this." Usagi ordered. I nodded, pulling out my Broach.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Earth Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" We chorused. Vines wrapped around my torso, feet and arms to create my Sailor Uniform, heels and gloves. The planetary symbol for the Earth appeared on my forehead shining green. It changed into my golden tiara with a green gem in the centre. My skirt and cape were brown, whereas the bow's on my skirt and chest are green as well as the cuffs of my gloves and choker. I was also wearing green heels that crossed over the front of my feet and over my ankles. My green bow kept my hair in its high ponytail, letting it fall down my back. My staff appeared in my hand and I gripped it tight.

The Nuns that were standing around became static for a second before their outer image faded. They became creatures with black bodies with white faces, a black upside down crescent mark displayed for all to see. "Well they just went from Holy to Creepy." Venus commented.

"I am the Pretty Guardian! Who fights for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now, in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" The creatures advanced.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" A laugh sounded behind us, and we all turned.

"Is that all you've got?" Someone asked. A girl wearing Rei's uniform stood in front of the creatures, entirely unbothered by their presence.

"You again." Mars growled.

"That's right." The woman took her cloak off and her outfit changed. She had a pink bodysuit with black pin-stripes, a large purple skirt, and wore a large gem on her forehead as if she was wearing a tiara. She had purple hair, a black upside-down cresent moon on her forehead and black crystal earings. "But for those of you who don't know, I am Koan, the youngest and most extreme of the four Spectre Sisters."

"That mark again...tell me, why are you here? What do you want?"

"The Legendary Silver Crystal _and_ the Legendary Gold Crystal." Sailor Moon gasped softly, and I grit my teeth in anger, slowly dropping into a defensive stance.

"If you want the Legendary Crystals, you're gonna have to go through me first!" Mars declared. "I am the Pretty Guardian! Who fights for Love and for Passion! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you! Burning Mandala!" Mars' attack managed to take out a handful of the creatures, but Koan lept into the air and managed to doge.

"Time to fight fire with fire." Koan commented. She sent a large wave of blue fire towards Mars' attack, and the two were stuck in a standstill for a moment, before Koan's attack managed to overpower Mars', and our friend was engulfed in blue flames.

"Mars! No!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"I thought she'd put up more of a fight."

"Moon Tiara Boomarang!" Sailor Moon shot her Tiara at Koan, but the purple-haired woman sent it back encased in blue flames.

"Sailor Moon!" I shouted, leaping in front of her. "Earthan Strike!" With a quick flick of my staff, the tiara was knocked off course by a wage of green energy.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury went to dispel Koan's flames, but the effort was futile, Mars was still trapped.

"Mars!" Sailor Moon cried. "Oh no, it didn't work!"

"It's ok, Sailor Moon." I assured. Reaching over and taking her hand in mine. "We can't give up, not now." When our hands joined, a bright light shone, and a wand appeared in Sailor Moon's grasp. It was about the same size as her Moon Stick, maybe a little bigger. It held an orb at it's end that was shaped like a crescent moon and was held up bu a little winged heart.

"Did this appear because you and I combined our powers?" Sailor Moon wondered. "It's the Moon Rod…Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon shouted. In a bright flash of light, Koan and the creatures disappeared. "I guess that...was my new attack."

"Well done, Sailor Moon." Another voice complimented.

"Who said that?!" I demanded, "Show yourself!" A man dropped down from somewhere. He wore combat boots, camo pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He had red hair, and a matching crescent mark and earings as Koan had.

"Crimson Rubeus, of the Black Moon, commander of the Spectre Sisters."

"Black Moon? What's that?"

"I don't care who you are, let Mars go." Venus ordered. My eyes kept on flicking over to Mars who was still trapped in a fiery cage.

"Even though you've destroyed Koan, her Flame Barrier can never be extinguished." Rubeus paused, as if he was being spoken to. "Rodger that, I read you loud and clear." Either someone was speaking with him through telepathy or he was just crazy. "Heading back to base right now." A green portal opened above us. Rubeus and Mars floated up and into it.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried. "Where are you taking her?!" The light then wavered, and shot away. "No! Mars!"


End file.
